To greet a new dawn
by SniperCT
Summary: As Anakin's pyre smolders, Ahsoka comes to say goodbye to the twilight and greet the new dawn


It was morning on Endor, the sun just rising on the horizon, and Anakin's pyre still smoldered. Hooded in white, Ahsoka stood nearby. While she felt the same jubilation as the rest of the galaxy at the Emperor's defeat, she'd also sensed the passing of Anakin. Not as Darth Vader, but as _Anakin_. Like a faint strumming of a string in the Force, she'd known. Someone, somehow, had helped show Anakin the path back to the Light.

There wasn't much left of the pyre, save the twisted and burned remains of Vader's armor. Ahsoka felt a certain level of satisfaction at the sight, hoping that one day, Darth Vader would be no more than a bedtime story to scare youngsters, and Anakin Skywalker would remain a cautionary tale.

She felt the familiar presence before she heard the boots crunching in the dirt, and turned her head slightly to look at Leia Organa. She was older than she'd last seen her, aged not just by time but by experience. A leader. A freedom fighter.

Padme, she thought, would be proud. So would Anakin, at least the Anakin she'd known.

"Aunt Ahsoka?" Leia sounded as surprised as she looked, and Ahsoka turned completely towards her, pulling her hood down.

"Leia, it's been too long." Since before Bail had died with Alderaan.

"Aunt?" The man who walked beside Leia was nearly her split image. Ahsoka didn't need to ask to guess who he was, or what he had done. This was Luke. This was the man who had saved Anakin. His father. Her friend.

"Ahsoka is a friend of my father's," Leia said, gesturing towards her. "She was around a lot when I was a kid, though less so as I got older and we both got more involved in the rebellion."

There had been many questions that Ahsoka had had to dodge around Leia, especially when she started to sense the Force brewing within her. And then she'd taught Bail all she could so that he could teach Leia to suppress it without realizing that was what they were doing. "Bail and I were friends of your parents, and he was the person who convinced me to help with the rebellion. Not that it required much convincing."

She offered her hand to Luke, who took it.

"It's good to meet you," he said. His smile was so much like Padme's, it hurt like an old wound. They both had so much of the good of their parents in them, and Ahsoka saw Bail in the way Leia carried herself. Her heart ached again, a strange mixture of nostalgia and pride.

Smiling, Ahsoka replied, "It's good to meet you too."

A familiar beeping drew her attention from the twins, and she let out a subdued gasp, "Artoo!" Ahsoka knelt to greet the droid, placing her hand on his domed head, "How are you, my old friend?"

She looked up at the two, Luke showing surprise, "Artoo was a companion on many of my adventures with your biological parents. Threepio too, sometimes."

Standing, she studied Luke and Leia. Leia of course knew that she'd known Bail, but she'd never revealed her connection to Anakin and Padme. "I could tell you about them, if you want. Your mother and father." She nodded at Leia, as Bail was the only father she'd ever known. "And Bail too."

Artoo beeped in excited acknowledgement, and Luke gave Ahsoka an encouraging smile, "I think I'd like that."

Leia hesitated a moment, glancing past Ahsoka to the pyre. Luke might be willing to forgive, but that would come much harder for her, "Okay. Syndulla is running the supply chain but I think we can sneak a few meals from her for breakfast."

Ahsoka smiled, revealing sharp teeth. Hera was another reason she'd come (or rather, one of the former spectres, but close enough), but that could wait a few hours, "I've got a few good stories about Hera and the Ghost too."

Laughing, Luke turned back towards the forest, giving his father's pyre one last look, "I'd love to hear those, too."

Not looking back, Ahsoka followed them through the forest until they reached the camp near the Ewok village, thoughts running through her head on what exactly to tell them. What to cut out for the sake of time. She'd tell the truth, of course, but she didn't know how she could fit years of history and friendship into a few short hours. Maybe Artoo could continue where she left off.

An old man stood as they entered the camp. Bronze skin and white bearded, there was no mistaking who he was.

"Commander," Rex said, a smile on his face as he snapped an old salute.

"Just Ahsoka," she said, enveloping him in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Are you going to stay long?" He asked, his arms tight around her.

Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't know yet. There's something I need to do. A promise I need to keep. But I wanted to … see Anakin one last time."

Her eyes moved to Luke and Leia, "And meet his son. I want to tell them about Anakin and Padme. Do you want to join me? Somehow I don't think they realize a living legend has been fighting with them."

She almost missed the glimmer of emotion in Rex's eyes. Almost, if it hadn't been for the way his voice hitched, "I'd be honored."

"Captain Rex served with us in the Clone Wars," Ahsoka said, sitting in front of the twins and placing her lightsabers on the ground between them. As she continued, she sensed some familiar presences settling in around her. Though she dared not look and her eyes glittered with unshed tears, she knew her old masters lingered. A ghost of a presence, a faint wisp of a hand on her shoulder and she felt a peace she'd not known since Malachor.

 _Hello, my old friends._

Realizing she'd trailed off, Ahsoka cleared her throat, "And Anakin Skywalker was my master."


End file.
